Harvest Moon: I'm Not Leaving
by Tuesdayisdoom
Summary: Shanon was a fan of Harvest Moon since her brother let her play Harvest Moon 64. Now that she's gotten a new game for her DS, something strange happens. . .


I was excited as I ran inside to find my DS Lite, my mom and I just got back from the mall. Guess who finally got their Harvest Moon DS Cute? Yep, that's me, WOOHOO!~ I already had the male version, married Nami in it, since I plain gave up on Leia after I gave her the message in the bottle. Anyways, first I had to get through my dogs, Duke and Taz. Duke tackled me as soon as I sat down on the couch, licking my face and looking at me innocently. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Then Taz jumped onto the armrest, waiting impatiently with his tail wagging. I hugged him, so he would stop staring. Mom came inside finally, I wondered what took her so long. She looked a little pale, I let the dogs go to her. She instantly lit up, hugging Taz. I approached her,"Mom, are you alright?" She nodded, then walked into her bedroom after taking her shoes off,"I'm just taking a nap Shanon, go off and play your new game." How could I argue with that?

I made sure she was alright before going to my room, I'm not that type of teenager that ignores her mom's needs, I stress her enough about not cleaning up my room or washing dishes. So, before I decided to play my new game, I washed the dishes, and actually took my time washing. Didn't want mom to exaime them before I could put them away. I finished about twenty minutes later, more or less, then headed to my room. I looked at the floor, then mumbled to myself," Well, I can still see the carpet, so...I'm good." Then laughed at myself, why was I such a slob? I blame my second older brother. See, I have two older brothers, one moved out, one still lives here, leaves a mess whenever he hangs out with his friends...In which he graduated...

Anyways, going back to what I was doing. I found my DS Lite finally, underneath my pillow, in the case. Weird you say? I don't, I play my games before bed each night for about a half hour or more. I first checked if I needed to plug the adapter in, nope, good for a couple of hours. I slowly put the game in, okay, I have to admit, it wasn't really new. It was pre-owned, and was wiped clean. Strange enough, the worker there looked like Jill, seriously. I go to the GameStop at the local mall, and I never saw her before. Heck, her name was JILL! I shrugged it off, saying that it was a coinidence. I turned on my DS, then smiled widely, the game worked! YES! I tapped the DS section of the menu screen, then looked over at the game case. I noticed Jill was missing, I tilted my head,"How in the world?" Shaking my head, I ignored the case, a little bewildered and...frightened?

I started a new game, everything was pretty average. I answered the questions, though they were different from the site that I did research on about the game, the question about ponytails stayed the same though. Here were the questions:  
>What outfit would you were for farming? I picked the first one, sky-blue tank, flannel cover-up, loose jeans, and work boots.(Hiking)OH! and a bandana, a spring-green and white bandana! The other choice described Claire's outfit.<br>What way do you like your hair? I choose either, between ponytail/pigtails and just letting it stay down.  
>Do you like playing portable games or gaming systems? I like portable more sometimes, but I like Jill in AnWL..So I just chose portable games.<br>How do you deal with cocky guys? Ignore, stay quiet, and try to avoid... But sadly, that wasn't a choice, so I had to answer with something else. I chose shy, short-tempers,oblivious...Well, I would be oblivious if a cocky guy liked me, so.. Yeah XD;;

Those were the questions, and FLASH! Blue and green light filled my room, suddenly I felt like I was being dragged into the game. "!" I screamed, but no one came, until I realized I left my door open. My cat Getta(JET-TAH) and dog Taz were pulled in too! I hurried grabbed hold of them, tightly. Getta mewed and Taz snuggled into my chest. I closed my eyes and I looked around, so many things were happening.

SILENCE  
>I woke up in a bed, clearly not my own. However, sure enough, I reconized the place. It was the inside of the playable character's house. Strangely, there was already a kitchen, TV, dining table, and a tool box. No bathing room, no bathroom, no basement. I tilted my head, then looked at my assets,"...I have freaking 58 Harvest Sprites.."(AN In my boy verison, I have 58, getting closer to marriage, YES!..I wanted to speed things up, sorry XD;;) I then looked at my G...HOLY CRAP, 40,089,708 G. I stared, just like my boy version. I sighed, looking at the clock, 6:00 AM. How am I going to get used to this?  
>A few days later . . .<p>

"Murrrr! I don't wanna get up!" I complained, my body ached from the work I never did before, let alone that I hardly washed dishes and cleaned my room. I slowly got up, tumbling out of it, nearly crushing Taz. He scurried away and yelped as I thudded to the ground,"Ouch...I swear, Witch Princess, if you put that bad luck spell on me again..." Sighing, I got up and took a shower, I had Gotz build the bathroom and bathing room(confusing, ain't it?XD). I exited the house wearing my usually outfit, the one I was wearing when I arrived here in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Everyone was surprised that Jill 'quit' and I took her place, well that was the story I had to make up, and Takakura apparently knew that I was lying. He said the Harvest King and Harvest Goddess came to him in a dream, telling him about me. I was shocked, and creeped out, so yeah, he came off onto me as a creeper.

I left the farm after water crops, eggplants and spinach, and feeding and grooming the cattle and sheep. I walked to Lumina's, we were sort of the 'I hate you, I love you' type of friends, usually depending if she insulted me, or if I said something wrong. I yawned, scratching the back of my head, then checked my watch," 10 AM already, wow.." I giggled and knocked on the giant mansion's unreasonably large door. "Come in," I heard a familar voice, it was Lumi! I entered to see Lumina at the piano, like she'd be any where else. You see, Lumi was the first girl that came to the farm after the valley found out the news. She was so sweet, and we became friends rather quickly. However, it made me upset that I couldn't talk about my love for certain animes and manga, that most likely didn't exist in this world. After Lumina, Nami came, we got along as well, turns out we have a lot in common when it comes to knowledge..Heh, common knowledge, BAD PUN. Lastly, Muffy and Celia came to my place, at the same time. Muffy was waaaay too..Prissy...For my tastes, and Celia, she's kind-hearted and quiet. If I was ever forced to spend a day with either of them, I'd chose Celia. I understand Muffy, being a hopeless romantic myself, but she just threw herself out into the sea blindingly.

A few notes of Mozart snapped me out of my thoughts, I directed my attention towards Lumina, who was smiling and whistling innocently. "Thanks, I needed that Lumi," I laughed nervously, the young girl that was just a year younger than me was pouting,"Don't call me that here, Shanon! Only when we're hanging with the girls, or when we're alone." I sniggered, trying not to show it,"Sorry bud. Anyways, why did you want me here? Especially today?" I tilted my head cluelessly, she blinked,"OH! I almost forgot, silly me..." She blushed from embarrassment, then invited me to sit next to her. She played a few notes on the lower side, I repeated the same but on the higher side. We did this now and then, but only when she wanted to talk about something important. Hey, a few days in this tiny place feels like months! "What is it? You and auntie again?" I asked, trying not to mess up since I NEVER played the piano before now. Lumina shook her head no, I was confused, then what?

"What would you do if you knew you were going to be robbed?" She asked, her notes picking up speed and drama. I sighed,"Going too fast Lumina..." She slowed down a little,"Anyways, if I knew, I would stay up all night, guarding what the thief said they were going to steal...With a weapon, like I'd use an axe." I smirked devilish, Lumi knew I would, I am not one the mess with,"But, if it's a first timer, I'd just get Taz to get 'em!" We laughed, then she smiled,"Oh yeah, Shanon, can you come by at 10 PM?" I gave her a questioned expression, which she found funny and laughed again. "I just want you to look at the moon from here... It's quite beautiful, after all, you can see it better here than from your farm and anywhere else, excluding the beach." I rolled my eyes and sighed,"Fine, I'll be mining if you need me!~" I said and left her there, I swore that I saw her smile disappear into a frown.

After mining for a couple of hours, 11 AM to 3:37 PM, I walked home to my shipment box by Takakura's. I let the precious metals and jewels pour into it, then took out a stamina drink, and chugged. Probably not the best idea, right? That's why I ran into my house and quickly made some orange curry, then scarfed it down, drinking some homemade grape juice, then took the dishes to the sink and washing them as fast as I could. I checked my clock above the sink, 6:58. I smiled, then headed to the bathing room, new clothes in hand, trying not to get grimy dirt on them from mining. After taking my shower and getting dressed, I looked at the clock again, laughing bashfully,"Wow..7:29, nice job Shanon!" I shook my head, I need to take shorter showers. I sighed, what else to do? I shrugged, feeding and watering my pets.(Watering pets is slang for giving them water where I come from.) I murmured quietly,"Every boy here is taken, and so are the guys from Mineral Town...Everyone has someone, even Muffy, now that she finally realized it..." I huffed, then started cleaning up my house to pass the time.

I almost fell asleep, then I snapped my head to look at the clock," SHIT! 9:54!" I hurriedly ran out of my house, heading for Lumina's. I finally made to her pathway in two minutes, so I slowed down and started walking. I was about to go to the fountain, when a guy with silver hair appeared, his seafoam green eyes staring at my chocolate brown ones.(Note: My friends would yell at me if I said sea-foam green instead of aqua-green, they looked basically the same to me.) I blushed lightly, I thought I saw some pink on his cheeks too. ^No, no..I'm as plain as black, no way he would blush at me..I must have imagined that..^ "Walking alone at night?" I blinked,"What?" He chuckled,"I asked, 'Why is such a beautiful maiden walking alone at night?" He smirked, I shook my head,"I was coming here to see my frien-Wait, who are you?" I demanded, I really couldn't remember which character he was.

"A phantom in the night, a prince of the stars." He said, being mysterious, damn it...He was scoring points so easily! "H-HEY! Aren't you the theif that sends letters before robbing?" I heard my friend yell angrily, heh, he's in for it-Wait, thief?.. Phantom.. Stars.. Sounds all familar, why can't I remember? The theif glanced over his shoulder, smirking still, then looked at you,"You can call me Skye, we'll meet again, it's in the stars." He waved his hand, gesturing to the sky full of stars and the radiant moon. Skye was about to leave, until Lumina shouted at him again. He turned around,"Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty.~" Then ran off, Lumina blushed and ran after him,"W-Wait!" I rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of the fountain," A thief, eh...Only my fifth day here, and things get exciting..." Lumina came back, blushing as red as a tomato," H-he...Got away fr-from me.." She squeaked like a little school girl, then ran into her house, leaving me outside. I sighed,"Silly Lumina, stick with Rock, he loves you so much." I got up, staring at the moon as I walked home, glancing at my watch once, 10:36.

"Oh radiant moon, why don't you pull me into the past  
>Take me home, let me see my love ones again<br>I've had many crushes, and I've been crushed  
>My heart screeches and claws at my insides<br>Singing out for someone, to take me away from my nightmarish dreams  
>Am I to die alone on the farm, or am I to find the love of my life soon?"<p>

I rolled my eyes," I am soooo cheesy.." I giggled how pathetic I was, saying poetry while I walked home in the dark. But, for some reason, I felt like I was being watched. My cheeks flushed as I ran home... Someone just listened to what I really felt.


End file.
